


Only Human

by elizabethdell



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Fluff, Fun, Nerdiness, injured Alex needs something to do, what heroes do on their day off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethdell/pseuds/elizabethdell
Summary: Looking to be more than human? Seeking adventure? Join us!Post Supergirl 3x10. Alex is laid up with a broken leg when an ad catches her eye. Out of boredom more than curiosity, Alex follows up and discovers a whole new world of adventure…Light and fluffy and nerdy as all get out. Enjoy.





	Only Human

_Looking to be more than human? Seeking adventure? Join us!_

Alex read the ad again, her finger tracing the edge of the paper. It was the local neighborhood paper, one of the few hard copy “news” items still in circulation, mostly through the dogged persistence of a couple of people whose names bylined every article.

Alex usually tossed the local – the issues were laughable and writing often terrible – but something made her pause today. Perhaps it was simply that she had the time. With Kara busy making new friends with the Legion or whatever, and the forced time Alex had to take off while her leg healed, she was on her own.

And off to a stellar start too, Alex thought sarcastically. Sitting on the couch reading an article about the windstorms last month that caused some smaller trees to fall down. In addition to being woefully late to qualify as “news,” Alex couldn’t care less. Yet she read the entire thing. The ad was right next to the photo of a felled tree atop a car, onlookers gawking uselessly. Her finger smudged the dark ink along the edge and that’s when she saw it.

_Looking to be more than human?_

As if in response, Alex’s broken leg twinged. Yeah, more than human sounded nice right now. Nothing like being surrounded by superpowered aliens all day to make the lone human feel utterly pathetic.

_Seeking adventure?_

Always. In the smaller print below the ad noted it was open to anyone. Whatever this was couldn’t possibly be that adventurous if they took all comers.

Alex shifted against the pillows. Gods she was restless. She blamed the damn ad. She had been all set for a day sitting on the couch, reading, watching TV, eating cheese, and drinking wine. Then some idiot had to go mention adventure and now all Alex could think about was how she was trapped in this apartment with a broken leg and nothing to do. Alex’s eye wandered back to the ad. Swords crisscrossed the edge. Intriguing.

Screw it.

Alex hopped over to the breakfast bar and retrieved the cane she’d been given to get around. The leg protested the change in position with clench, pain throbbing upwards. Alex grit her teeth and the pain subsided into a dull ache. Mind over matter. She was doing this.

The address wasn’t far and normally Alex would have walked. But after getting down the stairs proved trickier than usual Alex resigned herself to the bus. What should have been a brisk twenty minute walk turned into a forty-five minute commute that included standing in the chilly air for twenty minutes and ten minutes on the bus trying not to breath in the fumes of the very intoxicated man that sat next to her.

Oh yeah. Alex was going to make a _great_ impression on these adventure people.

The address was only two blocks from the bus stop. Alex shuffled off the bus gratefully. Maybe the short walk would remove some of the more obnoxious bus odors. She ignored the stares of people at her unusual cast and cane, focusing her attention ahead. As Alex neared the destination, something unusual happened. She felt nervous.

At first, Alex thought her leg must be aching. But no, the thirty-first technology cast seemed to be holding up just fine now that she remained upright. The odd feeling came from her gut.

Pull it together Danvers. This is hardly your first time walking into an unknown situation.

Yeah, but usually it’s as DEO Agent Danvers, with a gun and with backup.

It hadn’t been that long since she’d gone blind into a social event…had it? Alex struggled to remember. Maybe college. Geez, she really didn’t get out much. The realization spiked the growing nerves into the social equivalent of terror. The building stood before her. A nondescript gray concrete structure with wide glass double doors. Overhead the words: National City North Community Center.

They had a community center?

A family with children smelling of chlorine exited in a whirl of chatter. It didn’t seem like the kind of place where a serial killer would set up shop. Alex took a deep breath to steady herself.

Here goes.

The double doors opened smoothly

“Hi, I’m here for the, uh. The…” Alex stammered as the kindly-looking woman behind the desk smiled. She pointed.

“Our activities for the day are listed here,” said the woman helpfully.

“Right,” said Alex. She scanned the list quickly. “Um, multipurpose room 3?”

The woman brightened. “Oh, you’re here for Adventurer’s League!” she said. “Down the main hallway and take the second left. It will be the first room on the right.”

Mentally Alex repeated the directions.

“Thank you,” she said, beginning to hobble away.

“Have fun!” called the woman.

Too late now to turn back. At least the people Alex passed in the hallway seemed normal. Hopefully this wouldn’t be too weird or anything. She wished desperately she’d done a bit of research before leaving the comfort and safety of her apartment.

With the cane Alex struggled a bit to open the door to multipurpose room 3. Someone must have seen her through the window slit in the door for a second later the door opened suddenly, banging against her good leg.

“Ow,” Alex said.

“Oh, sorry.” He was younger than her, long light brown hair falling into his eyes, body lean.

Ugh. Alex knew this type. This was not off to a great start.

She hopped back so he could fully open the door. Inside six other people were seated around a table. A large man at the head of the table grinned as she entered.

“A straggler!” he boomed. “You’re just in time! Come on, let’s get you set up and then we’ll get started!”

“Joshua,” said the door douche. “I go by Salto here. I’m really sorry about your foot…”

“It’s fine,” interrupted Alex, intentionally not reciprocating with a name.

The man at the head of the table waited for her to take a seat before starting with introductions.

“Welcome,” he said. “My name is Brandon, and I will be your Dungeon Master. Have you played before?”

“Uh, no.”

“Well let’s get you set up with a character,” Brandon said, passing her a sheet of paper. “Do you have a preference for race such as dwarf, elf, human…?”

“Human is fine,” said Alex. Her head spun. What the hell was this? Human was about the only name she recognized from the list Brandon offered.

“Awesome,” he said jotting it down. “And class?”

Alex found the second list on the sheet. “Um, fighter?” That seemed pretty self-explanatory. She could handle fighting.

“Sweet, we don’t have a fighter yet,” said Salto. “Need help filling out a sheet?”

“Yeah, I guess…”

Alex watched as Salto filled out another sheet of paper, jotting down “human fighter” at the top. He talked through a bunch of numbers that Alex didn’t totally understand but nodded along as if she did. This guy was a prick. While he jabbered on she checked out the others at the table.

Another single woman sat across from her playing on her phone. Dark hair, pale skin, kind of goth in appearance despite her lack of makeup. She appeared uninterested in the proceedings of the moment which immediately endeared Alex to her. Beside goth girl, a middle-aged man and woman, almost certainly a couple. Both wore wedding rings Alex noted. Definitely a couple. Then Salto, the typical young hippie sitting next to Alex, and finally a young man that looked like he’d been the star of his high school football team and most popular guy in his class. Mr. Hunk chatted quietly with Brandon.

Salto finally finished and Brandon clapped his hands. All talking ceased immediately and goth girl set her phone aside, looking intently at their Dungeon Master. Brandon took on a look of concentration, his bushy eyebrows furrowed and beard nearly obscuring his compressed mouth.

“You find yourself in a tavern…” he began. Chuckles and groans escaped the others at the table. “Describe what you are doing, and if you like, introduce yourself.”

A moment of silence.

“I’m Arynara,” goth girl said suddenly. “But I’m not introducing myself to any one of you. I drink alone at the bar, my wolf companion at my side. He growls if anyone gets too close.”

“What do you look like?”

She smiled. “If you get close you see I have extremely ruddy skin, like a sunburn over a tan. My feet are cloven, and I wear a hood to hide the horns on my head.”

“A tiefling,” breathed Salto. “Good ‘morrow all!” he cried with a change in tone and sudden gleam in his eye. “I am Salto Pennyhook, halfling rogue extraordinaire!”

“Not the quietest of rogues,” the husband muttered to his wife. “Greeting, fellow wanders,” he continued in a normal voice. “I am Reggie, half-elven warlock. Traveling these parts with my wife.”

The (confirmed) wife beside him waved. “Risio. Half-elf like my husband. Bard of infamous beauty.” The decidedly plain woman smiled, temporarily clearing the middle-aged lines from her face.

Hunkster released a low growl in the back of his throat. With a deep raspy voice, he began to speak.

“Ferox,” he half-grunted. “Barbarian. I drink at the bar.” He glared at Arynara. “And I don’t care if your wolfie growls at me. I growl back.”

Brandon rubbed his hands together. “Alright!” he said with excitement. “One more and then we’ll get into it.”

The entire table turned to look at Alex.

“I, uh.” Alex cleared her throat. A lot of the people seemed to be doing a voice, should she do a voice? No, that would be goofy. Stupid. Plus she didn’t know any funny voices.

“I’m a human fighter,” she said. “And I’d like a drink.” Truer words never spoken.

“Your name?”

“Alex.” She meant to choose a fake name like everyone else but the question caught her off guard. No matter, everyone seemed to assume it was just a character name.

“Alex the human fighter,” Brandon repeated. “Let’s begin.”

*

You all arrive here by different means, but seek a similar outcome tonight – a good stiff drink. In one corner sits a human hunched warily over her ale. A couple of half-elves, one beautiful beyond belief with a voice that seems to add light to this dark place, occupy another. A halfling, boosting loudly of his stealthy prowess occupies the center of the tavern, while a brooding tiefling and her wolf sit at the bar. The door opens with a slam as a massive barbarian approaches the bar.

“Your largest cask,” bellows Ferox. The wolf emits a low growl. The tiefling slowly turns her head and lets fall the hood that hides her horns. Her eyes flash unnaturally, revealing to all her demon heritage.

“He likes his space,” Arynara says in an even tone. “And so do I.” The threat is unmistakable. Ferox grins.

“I like this seat,” he retorts. The rest of the pub quiets.

 

_What do you do?_

Silence.

“I make my way to the bar, humming a tune. I want to try and charm the wolf.”

 

Risio approaches the bar, humming a gentle tune under her breath. She stands there, idly singing for a minute. The wolf stops growling as it gazes adoringly at the beautiful bard. Risio pets the beast and you swear it _purrs_ under her touch.

“Hungry, sic!” The tiefling yells, but the wolf ignores the command of its master. Reggie approaches and lays a hand on Risio’s shoulder.

“Why don’t we all have a drink together,” he suggests. “On me. What are you drinking?”

Reluctantly Arynara sits beside Ferox as the elven couple obtain a fresh round of drinks. The offer of free booze tempts two others over as well, the reticent human and verbose halfling. With drinks flowing, the group share backstories and gets to know each other.

The halfling is partway into one of his many tall tales of the evening when the doors of the establishment swing open wide. Seven creatures enter carrying daggers and bows, weapons out. They are not friendly creatures.

“Money and weapons,” cries the leader. “On the table or everyone in here dies.”

“Kobolds,” mutters Arynara. “I freaking hate kobolds.”

Arynara pulls her longbow from her back and in one smooth motion fires an arrow. The arrow strikes the chest of a kobold and he goes down, but pops back up, now angrier than ever. Ferox charges forward with a furious roar. Striking the kobold with the arrow in his chest, the first one falls to the ground dead. Risio and Reggie stand back, magical light flowing from their fingers. The human fighter leaps into the fray, swinging with her longsword. She lopes the head off one and strikes a nasty blow against another. Just out of sight, Salto darts in and amongst the fray, landing piercing blows with his rapier. Within seconds the band of six have taken down the threat.

“Thank you,” gasps the barkeep, a stout orcish woman.

“It was no problem at all ma’am,” responds Reggie.

Slowly the rest of the customers return to their eating and drinking while a few men toss the bodies of the slain kobolds into the street. A tall thin elven man of many years, gray beard down to his knees, approaches the bar.

“You lot seem to know your way through a fight,” he remarks.

“What of it?” sneers Arynara.

The wizened elf appears unfazed. “We are a poor town,” he continues. “Though once wealthy. Years ago creatures flocked here to partake of the rich mining ground just outside of town. Word of the potential riches spread and a tribe of giants came. They destroyed everything and took over the mines.”

“Then who are these people?” Ferox asks. “Why do you stay?” Risio smiles at the barbarian with the soft heart.

“We are the last,” replies the old elf. “The ones whose parents and grandparents lived here. We live in the hope that someday, some brave souls will return this town to its glory.”

“Perhaps that’s us,” sings Salto. “But you’d have to pay. In gold.”

“I’d expect no less. I can offer you one hundred and fifty gold pieces.”

Salto snorts. “Per person?”

“Total. I thought you were heroes…”

“We have bills to pay,” says Arynara breezily.

“Whiskey to buy,” adds Alex. Arynara raises a glass to that.

“Listen to the fighter,” Arynara says. “She only talks when she means it.”

Alex stands suddenly, drawing her longsword from its sheath. The metal reflects the flickering lamplight. With one hand, she tosses a stool broken in the fight into the air. As the stool reaches the peak of its parabola, Alex swings the longsword in a streak of silver light. The wood splinters in all directions. The town elder looks on, impressed.

“Fifty gold apiece,” he amends. “Once you return with the head of their leader, Gargant the Giant.” Their patron steps up to the fighter and hands her ten extra gold pieces.

“Good luck,” he says.

 

“Holy crap that works?” asked Alex, staring at the rest of the table. “He just doubled our money?”

“Yeah, you rolled crazy high on that intimidation check,” said Reggie. “Nice thinking on that stool bit by the way. A lot of newbies have trouble getting into the fantasy world mindset.”

“Thanks,” said Alex.

Sub out alien threats for giants and this whole thing felt oddly familiar. Minus the fact that when Alex had actually tossed and blasted a piece of furniture, it had been as a diversion for escape, not mere showmanship.

 

Arynara leads the way through the forest, ranging ahead of the group with the assistance of her wolf companion, Hungry. Alex and Salto walk side by side, unable to see outside the circle of light cast by the lone torch they share.

“I should be the one checking for traps,” whines Salto.

“Then we shouldn’t have set out in the dark,” retorts Ferox. “Be quiet in case there’s stuff out here.”

“Can I ride on your shoulders?”

Ferox shrugs. “Sure, why not.” The mighty barbarian picks the tiny halfling from the ground and places him on his bare shoulder like a young child. Alex walks behind the group with the torch, taking care to not trip over the many roots and branches on the forest floor. Because she takes extra care to look down, only Alex notices the cleared path leading off to the right.

“Guys,” the fighter calls. The ranger drops to the ground to study the path.

“Something humanoid,” Arynara confirms. “One set of footprints. Do we check it out?”

“Onward!” cries Salto, kicking Ferox in the rib. Reggie and Risio glance at each other. Slowly they nod.

The path twists for a few hundred yards through the trees before entering a clearing. In the center of the clearing lies a charming hut, warm yellow light glowing from the windows. The smell of something delicious wafts from the abode.

As you near the front door the sound of several chirping birds greets you along with the low muttering of what seems to be a single humanoid creature.

“I think the half-elves should go first,” says Arynara, stopping suddenly. “They’re the most charming.”

Risio appears worried. “We’re also the weakest,” she says. Reggie squeezes her hand.

“I’ll cast Shield on you,” he says.

The rest of the group retreat to the sides of the door, hiding as best they can. In the case of Alex, not well at all. Salto fairly vanishes from sight behind the clumsy fighter. The elegant half-elves knock confidently on the door.

Abruptly all sounds of chirping and chatter cease. The door opens, revealing a beautiful, young woman in a green-blue gown that shimmers in the light. Behind her several gilded birdcages hang from the rafters. Brightly colored birds with feathers of green, purple, and yellow flit about the warm hut. The delicious aroma fills the space and makes your mouth water.

“We’re so sorry to disturb miss,” begins Risio. “I’m afraid we’ve become quite lost in these woods. We stumbled upon your house and wondered if you would allow us to sleep outside for the evening.”

The woman’s expression of concern turns to a warm smile.

“I could never allow strangers to sleep outside,” she says. “My name is Marina. Please come in.”

Their host gestures to Risio and Reggie. Glancing about she spots Alex and waves her in as well. The other members of the party remain hidden from sight, but as Alex moves they too step into the light from the door.

All six adventurers crowd into the cozy home. A pot above the fire in the center bubbles with some kind of stew.

“Can I offer you some food?” Marina asks.

“Always yes,” replies Salto with gusto. Marina hands bowls of the steaming stew out to each member of the party.

 

“I’d like everyone to make a Wisdom check,” Brandon said. Alex fumbled for the d20, the largest die in the borrowed set and rolled. Six different colored die clattered against the table. One by one Brandon pointed at them and they shared their scores as he jotted them down.

“Alex and Ferox,” Brandon said. “You two fail. You see only a beautiful woman, exotic birds, and a charming hut. Everyone else sees through the illusion and you realize it’s a glamour. Marina takes on the visage of a grotesque old hag. The birds are tiny, twisted flying monkeys and the stew you are about to consume is filled with bones and bits of rotting flesh.”

“I’d still like to eat the stew.”

“Go for it.”

 

Alex and Ferox dig into the food without hesitation. Salto starts as he begins to spoon the stew, staring at the frothy mixture for a few seconds. The halfling shrugs and eats anyway. Arynara abruptly sets her bowl aside, shooing Hungry away when he tries to get a taste. Risio and Reggie hold their bowls steady, maintaining a position as if they might begin to eat at any moment.

“Marina, how did you come to be in these woods?” asks Reggie. “Do the giants not disturb you here?”

Marina laughs, a sweet tinkling laugh for some, a horrible screeching for others.

“Oh, no one bothers me,” she says. A bird flies to her shoulder, perching there as she scratches under its beak. “The townsfolk have an old wives’ tale that this part of the woods is cursed by a witch.”

“A witch?” Arynara peers suspiciously at their host. “Does this have something to do with your ugly…”

Risio and Reggie fluster as Marina’s expression turns dark. The colors of her gown begin to melt away and you sense she is about to transform into something else. The birds watch from the edges of the room, seeming to await a hidden signal.

“Marina, I’m sure you get this all the time but you have the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen,” Alex blurts.

Everybody stops. Salto pauses with his spoon mid-air, dropping bits of stew onto the ground. Marina’s transformation reverses back to her humanoid form.

“You’re stunning, incredible,” Alex says. She draws her longsword and the party gasps. Gallantly she turns the blade, handing it hilt first to the beautiful Marina as she gets down on her knee.

“I would consider myself lucky to fight and to die on your behalf,” says the thoroughly charmed human fighter.

 

Alex tensed involuntarily. Why did she do that? Brandon told her she was charmed and so she acted charmed, defending the beauty of this stranger from insult. Now she was probably going to get her head chopped off by what was _clearly_ an evil witch in the woods. On one hand if she died then she could leave. Chalk this whole experience up to fever or something. But, damnit, she was invested now. Leaving anywhere before finding the giants would be a disappointment. Alex tried to forget that last thought had ever passed her mind.

 

Clumsily, Ferox sets his bowl aside and kneels beside the fighter.

“I too, would consider it an honor to serve you,” growls the barbarian reverently, placing his greataxe on the ground before Marina.

Hastily, Risio and Reggie follow suit, kneeling before their host. Salto drains his bowl of stew.

“Great stuff,” he comments, before also displaying his rapier hilt-first. Only Arynara remains. Slowly she removes the longbow from her back, setting it down and joining her comrades in supplication.

The true state of Marina’s hut becomes apparent to everyone as they kneel; her hideous appearance, the deformed flying monkeys, various instruments of torture on the wall.

“Do you still think I’m beautiful?” Marina asks Alex.

“Ugh,” says Ferox recoiling at the changed visage.

Alex smacks him.

“More than ever my lady,” says Alex. “For you let six strangers into your home late at night and offered us food and shelter. Your beauty shall never age.”

The flying monkey on Marina’s shoulder lets out a screech and flies to Alex. Carefully Alex scratches the animal under the chin as Marina had. The flying monkey returns to the host, whispering something in her ear.

“You are true of heart,” says Marina. “And worthy of the fight to come.”

Marina takes Alex’s proffered longsword, holding it in both hands. A beam of blue-green light flows across the blade. When she returns the weapon to Alex you notice a small gemstone of the same color as her dress imbedded in the hilt.

“This is now the sword of giant-slaying. With this, you can defeat the enemy to come. Take also this potion of healing. Hopefully you shall have no need of it. I grant you all safety for a night’s rest and can offer you rations for the morning.”

Thus appeased, the witch returned the hut to its glamoured appearance. You all spend the night and she wakes you in the morning with rations and directions to the giants. After a half-day march, you are within range of the abandoned mine where the giant tribe has made its camp. The group takes cover while the party members argue strategy.

“We should go in and ambush them!”

“On their own turf? No way. Not to mention two of us can’t see in the dark.”

“We need to draw them out.”

“Set a trap.”

“With what?”

“Set it on fire!”

“Please don’t set the forest on fire.”

The ground rumbles beneath their feet, silencing the bickering adventurers. From the mouth of the cave strides one, two, three, and then a fourth even larger giant.

“Dollars to donuts, Gargant is the big one,” whispers Ferox.

“Thanks Einstein,” says Arynara sarcastically. “Why don’t you just stick to hitting things?”

“Ok,” says Ferox. The barbarian leaps from his covered position in the brush, dashing towards the four giants.

 

“Oh, crap this is starting?” asked Arynara with horror.

“Well one of your party members just charged out of the woods,” said Brandon. “The giants now know where you are, so, yeah.”

“Why did you do that?” Arynara whined.

“You told my character to hit something!” Ferox said. “He’s not a bright guy but he knows how to follow explicit instructions. And he likes hitting things.”

“Everyone roll initiative,” Brandon said.

 

The fight is not going well. After Ferox gives up their position the giants charge. Arynara get a few good shots off but is quickly pinned too close to the giants to effectively use her longbow. Ferox takes blow after blow and after several rounds is starting to look pretty rough. Risio zips around the impromptu battlefield, doing her best to remain out of reach while healing her companions.

Alex’s enchanted longsword is able to do additional damage to the giants but too many hits fail to meet their target. Her strength weakens and it’s clear they are in trouble. Only one giant has been felled when the first party member falls.

Giant number three tosses his javelin at the warlock. The tip sinks into his gut as Reggie falls. Risio screams, rushing to his side to revive him on her turn. It goes from bad to worse. Gargant pounds on the bloodied barbarian and with a groan Ferox goes down as well.

 

“How many hit points do you have left?” Salto asked.

“Um, four,” said Alex.

“Ok. I’m going to run and hide right in front of the fighter. I hold my action for if someone engages her.”

“Why would you do that?” asked Alex.

“Because one hit will take you out and you can do a lot more damage than I can,” Salto said, fierce glow in his eyes.

“You can’t–”

 

Salto skips through the fray to directly in front of the fighter. Slipping between the fighter’s legs he is hidden, an invisible barrier should anyone try to strike. Revived, Reggie manages to down a second giant with a blast that just barely strikes. Arynara, finally unpinned thanks to Hungry’s distraction, lands an arrow through the eye of the third.

Only Gargant remains. He bellows into the sky and charges at Alex, making two attacks. The leader of the giants raises his javelin. From nowhere, a tiny halfling stabs Gargant with his rapier. The damage is minimal but Gargant’s fury has been aroused. He redirects both attacks to the rogue, dropping him to the ground in a bloody pulp on the first hit and smashing the unconscious creature further into the dirt on the second.

 

“That’s two automatic failed death saves,” said Brandon. “One more and you’re out.”

“He’s out of range for me to heal,” said Risio in a panic.

“You’re up next,” said Brandon to Alex.

 

The immense giant pounds the body of her companion into the ground. Alex clasps the sword blessed with giant-slaying, raising it high in the air.

“This is for Salto,” she says.

 

Alex picked up the die, palm sweaty. She needed something good. Salto clasped his hands together tightly, eyes wide. Arynara crossed her fingers.

The die spun off her hand, dancing across the smooth table. Everyone held their breath. It teetered and righted. Alex heard the rest of the party roar before it even sank in. Facing up, a perfect twenty. Critical hit.

Brandon looked down at his notes and up at her, expression blank.

“Alex,” he said. “How would you like to do this?”

Salto grabbed Alex’s arm shaking wildly. Arynara threw her arms in the air, surliness replaced by sheer joy and Ferox pumped his arms. Alex grinned like an idiot. She just killed a flipping giant.

 

The enchanted longsword glows blue and green. Alex swings a mighty blow that cleaves straight through Gargant’s wide torso. The glowing longsword slashes open the gut of the beast. He stares, stupidly, down at his exposed internal organs for just a second before crumpling to the ground, utterly and completely dead.

The fighter, sword bloodied, wastes no time enjoying the kill, but rushes to Salto, administering the potion of healing. The halfling’s eyes blink back to life as he smiles at his human companion.

“Did I kill it?” he asks.

The usually taciturn fighter laughs. “Yeah buddy,” she says. “You did.”

*

“That was awesome!” said Ferox.

“Yeah,” agreed Salto. “Hey Alex, you should join us again sometime. We have another game tomorrow.”

“Yeah I’ll think about it,” said Alex.

“Cool.”

“Hey.” Alex paused uncomfortably. “I’m sorry if I was a bit of a jerk…earlier.”

“Nah, it’s ok,” said Salto. “I hit your foot and you’re on crutches, or a cane. Baller by the way.”

“Yeah,” said Alex. “I was really nervous and had…certain ideas about how people would be. But I had a great time and you were a lot of fun to get to know.”

“Likewise,” said Salto. “I’ll try to avoid injuring your other leg next time.”

“Deal,” said Alex.

Alex hobbled out of the multipurpose room, still floating on the high of their epic adventure. After that there was no way she would let a miserable bus ride ruin her mood. She’d rather call a cab.

Five missed calls. Kara picked up in the middle of the first ring.

“Kara?” asked Alex. “Is everything ok?”

“Where have you been?” Kara asked. “I’ve been so worried.”

Alex shifted the phone to the other side so she could balance more easily.

“I’ve been out,” Alex replied. “Why? I thought you were doing Legion stuff.”

Kara huffed into the phone. “Well I _was_ but then I felt sad without you and thought you might be bored. Are you bored? Because I’m kind of bored.”

“Well I don’t want to slow you down. You know my leg still has a couple days of healing.”

“Is that why you didn’t want to hang out with the Legion?” Kara asked, understanding slowly filling her voice. “Cause, nobody thinks any less of you for getting hurt. I mean, you were out there with all of us and you’re only human.”

“Yeah,” Alex replied, a smiling growing on her face. “I’m only human.”

“I didn’t mean it like that…”

“I know.”

“So what do you say? Wanna watch cheesy rom-coms and eat potstickers?”

“I don’t know, Kara,” Alex said with a dramatic sign. “This puny human just slayed a giant so I might need a bit more than rom-coms if you’re trying to top that.”

Kara laughed. “A giant?!?”

“Yep.”

“I want to hear all about it.”

“I’ve got a better idea,” said Alex. “How about you come here, and we slay some monsters together?”

 

 


End file.
